


I'm Here For You (K Men x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Multi, References to Depression, Triple Drabble, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, light fluff, mikoto suoh - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When you're not feeling the greatest, they try their best to make you feel happy again.Drabbles, Gender-Neutral Reader, depression mention, a bit of fluff





	I'm Here For You (K Men x Reader)

When you finally returned home from work, Yata was excited to show you what he had made for dinner that night. He had been branching out when it came to recipes lately, and he wanted to surprise you with something. However, he knew the second that he heard the door shut and you run past the kitchen that something was wrong. He shut off the stove and pulled off his apron, setting it on the counter as he made his way to the bedroom. When he came in, he saw you curled up in bed, hugging a pillow to your chest as you cried into the plush object. He hurriedly sat beside you and pulled you close to himself.

“Hey... look at me. What happened to ya, huh?”

“I-I got fired from my job... I thought I was getting a promotion, too...”

The hazel-eyed man sighed, and stroked your hair gently as he let you cry into his chest.

“Look at it like this: they just don’t realize how great of a worker ya are. You can probably get an even better job with all the experience ya got. Watch, you’ll have a great new job in no time. Until then, I’ll take care of ya... Promise.”

________________________________________________

Fushimi sighed gently as he brought you a plate of hot food. The day matched your attitude; gloomy, sad, and unappealing. He set it down on the table in front of you, sitting beside you as he watched you eat. You hadn’t talked to him for a few days now, and it was beginning to worry him. Had he said something that upset you? Or did he do something you didn’t agree with? Was it something else? He rested his head in his palm as his elbow leaned on the wood surface, watching you intently. As you were starting to finish, he sighed again and sat upright.

“Are you going to talk to me yet?”

When he was greeted with more silence, he felt himself become angry, but that anger quickly turned to disappointment; didn’t you know you could talk to him about anything? He sighed deeply and pulled you into his lap, lacing his arms tightly around your waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

“Listen, I don’t know why you’re upset... If it’s something I did, I’m sorry. But... you can talk to me about it when you’re ready to... if you want to... I’ll listen. I just want to hear your voice again... So, please.... let me help you.”

_______________________________________________________

After blowing out a puff of smoke, Mikoto sighed as you walked side by side down the street. It was a crisp Autumn day, so he figured that maybe going for a walk would cheer you up a bit. You had been feeling low for while now, and he missed your usual energy, so carefree and simply wonderful. He didn’t quite understand what was making you feel like this; you had told him it wasn’t his fault and that you’d get over it eventually, but eventually wasn’t soon enough for him. The silence between you two was almost painful as you reached the bar HOMRA. As you reached out to open the door, you were surprised when he took hold of your wrist, stopping you in the act. You looked at him and saw his amber eyes staring right at you, before he pulled you into him, his arms wrapping around your shoulders. Your eyes went wide, as this wasn’t something he did often, at least not out in broad daylight.

“I know that yer not feeling great... And I know that it might take a while for ya to feel happy again... But I want ya ta’ know that.... shit, I want ya ta’ know that I’ll do anythin’ to get ya ta’ smile again... Even if it makes me look stupid... I don’t care... Just.... show me that pretty lil’ smile again...”


End file.
